


the boy who realised his mistake

by JJ2003



Series: the boy who... [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bullied Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Bully Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Is Mean To Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28987710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ2003/pseuds/JJ2003
Summary: Virgil was sat at his lunch table with his friends discussing there recent discovery of his soulmark. He had to explain his past with roman and what he had felt the day he got his mark. Virgil had science after that, the class was about meeting soulmates and the science behind it. Once you met your soulmate wether you now or not if you shin a neon light over it it will have a white outline... Roman did this and started to cause a screen.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: the boy who... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110860
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	the boy who realised his mistake

**Author's Note:**

> here is part 2 ~jj2003

"What is wrong with you!?" Remus shouted across the hallway towards his brother. Roman turned and smirked "what are you talking about you little rat?" he asked. Remus growled "you know exactly what I'm talking about! Virgil was in the nurse's office and has to stay off school because of you!" he screamed "so what? why should I care about that emo freak" Roman said feeling the ball in his trout grow. he had never meant to hurt that boy that much... maybe a few brewses but not enough to land him in the nurse's office.

He never wanted to hurt Virgil in the first place... He was just the target that Jake and Micheal had chosen since he was weak and had upset Jake. Roman just wanted to fit in and once he had gotten his way the first time and everyone in school liked him he just continued to bully the emo boy. 

Remus looked pissed at him "you really are an idiot Roman" Roman scoffed "please, explain why this would make a difference to my life? it's not like I'm gonna be in his life after school ends!" Remus flinched back at that and Roman once again raised an eyebrow at his brother who scoffed "well then I wish you a good life Roman without him" Remus walked away to his own room which was on the other side of the hall to Roman's... 

__________

Remus was silent as the other spoke "Virgil, I'm so sorry. Why didn't you tell us!?" it had been a week since the incident and Virgil had finally returned to school. they hadn't had a chance to talk yet so on the way to school they all decided to talk. Virgil sighed "i-i didn't want you all to worry," he said as he looked at his hoodie where his mark would be, society wanted him to be with his soulmate to be 'happy' and he knew that just like now Patton and Janus would be worried. 

Patton because of society's standards. if you didn't have a soulmate or you couldn't find yours you were treated differently to others... and Janus knew how much Virgil had been looking forward to meeting his soulmate... when he was younger all he wanted to do was meet his soulmate...

_A tiny Virgil and Janus sat on the floor of Januses motherhouse as Virgil's dad read to them. Before he ended the story tho Virgil had a question "h-how did they know they were soulmates tho dad?" Janus looked to Virgil then his uncle "well" Virgil's father started "when you turn 16 a mark will appear on your arm" he showed the purple Lilly growing from a plant pot on his own arm to the two boys smiling "and your soulmate will have a somewhat twin mark which is identical to yours" he smiled. The two boys giggled "I can't wait to find my soulmate daddy!" Virgil said standing up "I'm gonna make them the happiest I can ever!"_

Virgil looked up again to his friends and cousin. they gave him a sad smile "well, I'm sure you'll still find someone to love v" Janus said just before the bell rang.

__________

"Today we will be learning about soulmates..." Virgil turned his teacher out. They had a lesson like this ever year adding new information about finding soulmates. It annoyed Virgil to no end. He had already excepted that he was never going to be with his soulmate when he found out it was Roman. Virgil kind of wished that his soulmate wasn't Roman... that e had been paired with anyone else even an annoying girl from this class. At least then he would have a chance. he had spoken to his father last night about it after Janus had outed him. 

_"well, if Virgil doesn't want to be with him for that reason that that's his own choice"_ Virgil hated that fact. It was truly his own choice... if he wanted to be with Roman all he had t do was get some water since they glow under clear liquids and show Roman his mark and that it wasn't fake or a tattoo. But Virgil wouldn't do that... he would do that in a million years. If he could go back and change things he would. 

_________

Roman groaned as the teacher started going on about the same stuff from the year before. he had already known all of this and he didn't need it repeated... well until "and holding your mark under a neon lamp will show you a hint as to who your soulmate is" that caught his attention "shinning a neon light on your soul mark will give you a word relating to your soulmate and if the word is a colour then you have already met your soulmate" the teacher continued. Roman looked down at his arm in aw... This could be his chance to get a hint... maybe it would give him enough of a hint to find them... "so we have a bunch of neon lights to give out to anyone who wants to look at there words" the teacher smiled holding out a tray full of little lights placing them down and letting the lights dim enough to let everyone with white mask see them clearer.

Virgil didn't bother getting up, it would give away he had a soulmate and he was happy that the school though he didn't have one. so he just continued to text his friends who had been given the same talk in their classes getting a flurry of pictures of everyone's words... the hints where quite vague to be honest... Virgil did have some anxiety around the task since Roman still didn't know it was him and the hint could hint towa... 

_Logan: {a picture of his arm with the word 'intrusive thoughts' wrote in a dark green where his soul mark was which was a green book on with a whale on the front}~1:23_

_Patton:{a picture of his arm with the word 'snake boi' wrote in a yellowish gold where his soul mark was which was a light blue snake on top of a cookie}~1:23_

_Janus:{a picture of his arm with the word 'cookie boy' wrote in a very pastel blue where his soul mark was which was a light blue snake on top of a cookie}~1:24_

_Remus:{a picture of his arm with the word 'nerd' wrote in a navy blue where his soul mark was which was a green book on with a whale on the front}~1:25_

_Virgil: guys we may have an issue!  
the word is colourful if they have met there soulmate!~1: 30_

_Janus: and what is wrong with that?~1:30_

_Virgil: oh well I don't know if u have noticed IV MET ROMAN~1:31_

_Remus: don't worry V, Roman is to dumb to realise a little fact like that~1:32_

just as Virgil receives that text Roman looked around at everyone. Virgil just pulled his hood up more.

__________

Roman shone the bright blue light on his arm, the word ' _emo nightmare_ ' appeared on his arm in a bright violet colour... witch made him confused... shouldn't it be white unless... he turned towards his class looking them all over... only for his eyes to land on Virgil... ' _emo nightmare'_... he shook his head, please as if it would be that train wreck.

__________

when class ended Virgil went to his science teacher "Virgil why didn't you want to know your hint?" he asked holding a light in his hand. His teacher was the only other one who knew and that wasn't on purpose. He had seen it when Virgil had had his wrist showing in the middle of a test and utterly asked Virgil to stay after class to talk since he 1. recognised the mark and 2. he thought Virgil didn't have a soulmate. 

"I-I didn't want everyone to know sir" the teacher smiled and handed Virgil the light that was in his hand "well have a look then," he said clearly as Virgil took the torch from him. Virgil shone the light on the mark and he though the word didn't represent Roman at all. the word 'princely' was written under his wrist.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you all enjoyed this, I enjoyed writing this and will be making a part 3. I don't know when it will be out but I shall make it, I'm ill and having to take a trip to the hospital to figure out what's wrong with me. I hope you're all staying safe and see you in the next one ~jj2003


End file.
